Prête pour la mort Pas l'oubli
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: (Après 5X15) Katherine Pierce sombre dans l'oubli,une dimension surnaturelle qui aspire votre mémoire,où seul les plus dangereuses créatures subsistent. Elle rencontre Carter Mikaelson,LE vampire originel,dévoré par son envie de vengeance sur Klaus,son frère,après qu'il lui est planté une dague en plein cœur,et prêt à tout pour revivre. Mais leur haine les sauvera-t-elle ?
1. Etre morte, ça craint

Mon prénom est Katherine Pierce et je n'étais pas prête a être oubliée.

Et pourtant, juste comme ça, je suis morte. Tuée par la personne que je désirais le plus au monde. Tuée par celui que j'ai fait passé avant ma fille Nadia et l'espoir de la connaître. Tuée par une obsession vieille de plus d'un siècle, que j'ai moi-même rendue éternelle. C'est comme si j'avais programmée ma propre mort. Et que j'avais filtrer avec, l'embrassant et la taquinant pour me détourner de mon ennui et de ma course folle pour éviter mes ennemis.

Le couteau était encore enfoncé en moi quand je me suis allongée au près de ma fille Nadia, qui d'une manière, était morte à cause de moi. Dans ma tête défilait les noms des personnes a qui j'avais fait plus de mal que de bien. Et sans étonnement, je me rendis compte que cette liste était vraiment très très longue. Et que les premiers noms étaient ceux des personnes qui avaient êtes proches de moi un jour. Radioactive; c'est ce que je suis. Et pas juste le genre de maladie radioactive qui disparaît avec le temps mais plus comme une malédiction qui enclenche votre mort à plus ou moins long terme, dans d'atroces douleurs. J'ai réalisé que blesser les autres, c'était tout ce que je savais faire et que je ne ferais jamais. Blesser les gens était ma marque de fabrique, une sorte de made in Katherine Pierce.

J'ai glissé ma main dans celle de Nadia, qui était déjà morte mais que quelque part au fond de mon cœur d'humaine, des souvenirs garderaient en vie, et raviverait la flamme de vitalité et d'espoir qui la possédait et ce, à jamais.

Des regrets. Ces choses qui me paraissaient alors si étrangères quand j'étais encore une vampire apparurent en rafales dans mes pensées. Autrefois j''étais Katherine Pierce, et j'obtenais tout ce que je voulais. Nadia était mon premier regret. Stefan le deuxième. Et bizarrement, Elena était le troisième. J'avais détruit sa vie tout en la rendant meilleure. Quoi de mieux que des amis qui vous comprennent parfaitement, les frères Salvatore a vos pieds, et un petit frère qui ferait tout pour vous protéger? J'avais abandonné des choses pour elle dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, cette pâle copie de moi, faible et ayant besoin d'être protéger pour rester en vie et sûrement pour se sentir existé.

Pourquoi j'étais celle qui était en train de mourir de nouveau?

Ah oui, tout le monde me détestait. Même les personnes que j'aimais le plus me détestaient. Stefan aurait du me laisser crever lors de ma tentative de suicide, du haut de ce clocher. Nadia serait toujours en vie et je serais morte de tout manière.

Je sentais ma vie aspirée loin de moi alors que je fermais les yeux. Qui aurait-crût que je rendrais mon dernier souffle en temps qu'humaine?

Un froid m'a parcourut le corps, a fait grelotter mes os et m'a donné la chair de poule. Mes membres tremblaient sous le poids de la fatigue. Ma respiration étouffée peinait à se stabiliser et je luttait pour faire parvenir l'air dans mes poumons. J'avais un mal de tête- chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé en plus de 500 ans, j'avais presque oublié la sensation de malaise et de douleur que l'on peut ressentir. J'étais agenouillée devant Bonnie, la regardant avec une expression vide au fond de mes yeux. Je me fichais d'avoir une mort rapide ou de souffrir pendant des heures, tant que je mourrais au bout du compte. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi désormais. Je me suis relevée, fière d'avoir été un double Petrova, un vampire, un voyageur et d'être bientôt un fantôme. Fière d'avoir échappé à Klaus et à sa famille pendant plus de 500 ans. Fière d'être devenue celle que je serais à jamais; la "méchante, sournoise et insaisissable" Katherine Pierce

Un vent à commencer à souffler dans l'église. Il faisait doucement tourbillonné mes boucles brunes mais j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il essayait de me mettre au défi de rester debout. J'ai serré les dents et le poing, tout en avançant vers Bonnie, qui se tenait devant l'autel. Elle était la clef de ma mort. Si je passais par elle, tout serait alors finit et j'aurais rendu les armes pour de bon. Et pour la première fois dans mes 539 années d'existence, j'ai pensé que c'était la bonne idée. J'ai lentement avancé mon bras vers elle, et puis je l'ai frôler du bout des doigts. Immédiatement, le vent m'éjecta vers les portes de sorties de la chapelle. Je m'accrochais à un des bancs en bois, terrifiée à l'idée d'être envoyée dans ce tourbillon de ténèbres. Qu'importe ce que sais, ce serait sûrement pire que l'enfer.

Le vent ne cessait de croître en puissance, et moi de faiblir. J'avais beau griffé le bois du banc, je sentis qu'il ne me restait que quelques secondes avant d'être absorbé a jamais dans le néant et d'être oublié pour toujours.

J'ai fini par lâchée prise, à bout de volonté et terrorisée.

J'étais prête pour affronter la mort, pas l'enfer.

Une sensation d'étouffement m'a réveillée. De violents spasmes ont agités mon corps. J'étais allongée contre un sol dur et froid, incapable de contrôler les mouvements de mon propre corps. La mort me semblait ridiculement douloureuse. Je m'était instinctivement recroquevillée sur moi-même, attendant la fin des spasmes. Les secondes m'ont semblé être des heures tant la douleur était atroce. Quand les spasmes s'étaient atténués j'avais tenté de me remettre debout, en m'appuyant contre les murs de cette chaumière. À croire que la Katherine morte était encore plus vulnérable que la Katherine humaine. Mes jambes tremblaient doucement, ou du moins autant que mes bras. J'ai regardé autour de moi, essayé de reconnaître l'endroit.

-Non...Non,non,non! j'avais répété avec une voie emplit de panique.

Ça ne peut pas être... Et pourtant...J'étais dans la chaumière où je m'étais pendue, peu après avoir accouché de Nadia. C'était l'endroit où j'étais véritablement morte. J'avais ravalé ma salive, puis doucement, je m'étais aventuré vers le lit qui trônait dans la pièce. Je gardais les yeux baissés, car je savais ce que je verrais à la minute même où je relèverais la tête. J'avais pris une grande respiration, puis je me suis allongé pas dessus les couvertures recouvertes de mon propre sang. Lors de l'accouchement, j'avais perdue beaucoup de sang. Les yeux fermés, je m'étais mise sur le dos, priant pour avoir tort. Quand j'ai soulevée mes paupières, des sanglots m'avaient assaillis sans crier gare. J'était face à face avec moi-même. A l'exception que cette autre version de moi était pendue, qu'elle avait le teint livide et qu'elle portait une robe d'époque tachée de son sang et non celui des autres. Cette Katherine était celle qui aurait dû vivre en tant que vampire,et non elle.

C'était étrange la manière dont je me faisais moi-même me sentir comme le pire monstre qui n'ai jamais existé. J'avais plaqué une main sur ma bouche. Être morte n'était pas une excuse pour être faible ou pour faire entendre au monde entier vos pleurs et leur montré vos faiblesses. Je me suis regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes, incapable de me défaire de l'ancienne Katherine. Et pourtant il le fallait. J'ai fermé les yeux, et ai fait une minute de silence. Quand je les ai rouverts, la Katherine originelle avait disparut.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que...? Les murs semblaient à leur tour fondre sur eux-même. Même le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé a disparut. Je m'étais retrouvé seule ( ça n'était pas la première fois et encore moins la dernière. ), au milieu d'une sorte forêt composé uniquement d'arbres noirs. Je m'étais adossée sur un coude, espérant me relevée sans trop de difficultés quand une main m'a plaquée au sol. C'était une femme, jeune, d'une beauté renversante avec ses cheveux rouges/bruns et ses yeux verts-olives.

-Arya, ne me fait pas répéter ta promesse.

La belle soupirait longuement, et reculait de quelques pas, me laissant apercevoir trois autres personnes qui m'encerclaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air méchant, mais si je supposais que seule les personnes horribles comme moi était envoyées ici, je devais trouvée un moyen de m'échappé, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-On partage la nourriture...répondit Arya avec un ton lassé. C'est juste qu'elle a l'air tellement appétissante.

J'étais sur les coudes, les jambes repliées vers moi.

-Ils ont tous l'air appétissants. Maintenant bouge.

-Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, Gregor.

Gregor était grand, plutôt enrobé, avec une légère barbe. De ce que je voyais, lui et Arya n'était pas les plus grands amis du monde. J'avais profité de leur petite dispute pour doucement rampé en arrière. Même dans la mort, je devais courir. Qu'elle vie pathétique. Je m'étais relevé et j'avais couru le plus vite que je pouvais. La seule différence cette fois, c'est que c'était pour ma mort, en non pour ma vie d'humaine ou de vampire. J'entendais des rires derrières moi. Je sentais que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, qu'importe ce qu'il me ferait, j'étais beaucoup trop faible. J'entendaient leurs voix frôler mes oreilles alors que je m'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, tout en évitant les branches d'arbre et les ronces. Une racine m'a fait trébuché et Gregor en a profiter pour se dressé devant moi a l'instar d'Arya qui se tenait derrière moi. J'étais étalé sur le sol, et une bouche s'est approché de mon cou. Des crocs ont appuyés sur ma peau, tellement forts qu'ils étaient sur le point de la percer. Et pourtant, il ne l'ont pas fait. Une sorte d'ombre à fendue la nuit et a mordue le cou de Gregor. Immédiatement, les trois autres se sont échappés. Le corps de Gregor tomba par terre comme une mouche. J'ai levé les yeux vers l'ombre. C'était un jeune homme, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus-gris d'une clarté étonnante. Avec sa langue, il lécha le liquide noir qui recouvrait ses lèvres.

-Katherine Pierce...Depuis le temps que j'attendais ta mort.


	2. Mise en scène

**Petite note de ma part: **MERCI! Merci de lire mon histoire, vous n'êtes pas extrêmement nombreux mais ça me fait tellement plaisir! Et surtout que vous aimez ou pas/ avez des idées/ remarques, n'hésitez pas à commentez! PS: Pour les mordus d'actions, mon début peut sembler un peu lent, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de bien mettre en place le contexte et les bases de ma fanfiction avant d'installer l'action.

**"Katherine Pierce...Depuis le temps que j'attendais ta mort".**

J'étais toujours dans un sale état même si j'avais déjà vécu tellement pire, allongée par terre sur l'herbe, chaque membres de mon corps étant ankylosés comme jamais auparavant.

La survivante qui était en moi m'avait dit de courir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Mais à quoi bon? J'avais échappé à la mort pendant 500 ans en courant, pour finalement mourir des mains d'une personne que je croyais connaître. Et honnêtement, dans ma condition,je n'irais pas plus loin que l'endroit où mes fesses reposaient déjà.

La pétasse psychotique que j'avais été et qui avait vue le jour en même temps que mon côté vampire, elle, me disait de m'affirmer maintenant où il serait trop tard, de balancer une de mes répliques cinglante pour détendre l'atmosphère, de faire ami-ami, et d'ensuite, manipuler cet étranger à ma guise. Mais j'avais déjà utiliser cette technique tellement de fois et dans presque chaque cas, elle s'était retournée contre moi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec les frères Salvatore, que j'avais manipuler, droguer avec mon propre sang, puis laisser mourir pour mieux les faire renaître sous forme de vampire, sans me douter qu'au final, ils se ligueraient contre moi et que l'un des deux me tuerait (mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le leur reprocher, je suis celle qui avait "détruit" leur vie après tout).

Et enfin, la dernière partie de moi, celle qui était le mieux caché. Mon côté «humain». Tout au long de ma vie j'avais oublié d'être humaine, préférant l'atrocité a la vulnérabilité, entraîner le plus de personne dans ma chute au lieu de tomber toute seule et la haine à l'amour. Cet infime côté de mon âme me disait de lui faire confiance, de ne pas devenir paranoïaque face à une autre personne. Après tout, qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien perdre? J'étais déjà morte.

-J'aurais voulut te faire attendre un siècle de plus, j'avais grogné.

Étrangement, dans ma tête, cette phrase incarnait la gentillesse incarnée. Il m'avait regardé avec un regard de pitié mélangé a du dégoût.

-Quoi? Je lui avait demandé énervée. J

J'avais toujours détesté que l'on me prennent pour une faible. Certes, mon incapacité à me lever ne plaidait pas en ma faveur, mais je n'étais pas faible. -Je suis juste...déçu, il avait commencé à m'expliquer alors que j'arquais un sourcil. J'avais l'habitude de décevoir et même dégoutté les gens, mais aussi vite, c'était un record.

-Pendant la moitié de ma vie j'ai entendue ce que les gens disaient de toi; manipulatrice, diabolique, insaisissable, d'une beauté rare, provocante. Mais la réalité, c'est que toutes ces histoires ne sont que des mythes.

Il était inutile d'expliqué pourquoi j'avais pris ça comme une insulte.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une légende.

Il avait soupiré pour accentuer mon côté pathétique. Il avait eu l'air de dire, "pauvre fille, elle n'est même pas capable de tenir debout et pourtant elle croit être le centre du monde".

-Écoute, Katherine. Regarde la vérité en face. Tu n'est rien à part une épave. Les gens accordent trop de crédit à ton nom.

-Et bien, de nous deux, je suis quand même celle qui à été la dernière à mourir, alors je suppose que je ne suis pas si faible après tout.

-Ça ne veux rien dire, il avait répliqué avec une voie énervé, le visage sévère. Ma mort à moi... Sa voix s'était bloqué sur ces derniers mots, et il m'avait tournée le dos, faisant mine de repartir. Amusant, ça avait été à mon tour de lui donner le regard " t'es pathétique,rentre chez toi et n'en sort plus jamais". Si seulement il n'était pas retourné, ce l'aurait peut-être énervé.

-Laisse tomber. Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre. -Alors pourquoi tu attendais que je meurs? J'avais demandé, certaine que cette petite pique ferait son effet. Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. Alors pourquoi tu me voulais ici? Je ne pouvais pas donner de nom à cet endroit, excepté «grande forêt sombre et flippante», mais bon…

-Ce n'est plus important...il avait répliqué d'une voix étrange. Et en un battement de cil, il était déjà à au moins cinq mètres de moi. J'avais paniqué. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? J'étais seule dans un endroit inconnu et attaquée par des personnes que je ne connaissait même pas, sans possibilité de me défendre à cause d'un corps beaucoup trop faible.

-Tu vas me laisser mourir ici? J'avais questionné ironiquement. Une manière comme une autre de dire « Je suis invincible, quoi que tu fasses ne me tueras pas » même si j'espérais très fortement qu'il fasse demi-tour vers moi.

Et ça avait marcher! Du moins, le temps pour lui de me dire...

-Tu es déjà morte, Katherine.

...et de s'en aller sans laisser pour autres traces de son passage le corps inconscient de Gregor, le vampire taré qui avait essayé de pratiquer une exsanguination sur mon corps il y à moins de cinq minutes.

Venu comme une ombre, partit comme une ombre, bref, cet étranger était repartit.

**Petit conseil: **Si vous avez prévu de laisser quelqu'un pourrir dans une forêt, ne le sauvez pas d'une bande de dégénérés d'abord. La personne en question pourrait réellement penser que vous essayez de l'aidez.

Si j'avais eu assez de force, et une pile d'assiette, je les auraient toutes faites éclatées contre un mur. Mais puisque je n'avais aucun des deux, j'avais utilisé le peu de force qu'il me restait pour me mettre sur mes genoux. Ce n'avait pas été facile, mais j'avais finie par réussir.

Soudainement, une toux avait retentit derrière moi .Gregor. Mais, il était censé être mort. Je l'avais moi-même vu s'écrouler au sol comme une masse. «Tu es déjà morte Katherine». Cette phrase avait sauté à l'esprit. Si j'étais déjà morte comme ce c*n qui m'avait abandonné le prétendait, je ne pourrais pas mourir une deuxième fois. Tout comme Gregor. Et alors que je voyais ses narines frémir à chacune de ses respirations et sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait doucement de haut en bas, je ne pouvais m'arrêter dépenser à une seule chose.

Pourquoi l'idiot qui avait prit un malin plaisir à me rabaisser ouvertement l'avait mordu? En toute logique, un mort n'a pas besoin de manger, puisqu'il ne peut pas crever de faim. Pourtant, il l'a fait. Il à bût un peu de son sang. Sang qui était noir. Ce n'est pas une couleur habituelle pour du sang. C'est censée être rouge. Et pourquoi n'en boire qu'un peu? Un vampire normalement constitué aurait dragué chaque gouttes de sang de sa victime, directement dans sa bouche. Alors s'il n'avait ni besoin de se nourrir, ni une vraie obsession pour le sang, pourquoi lui, et la bande de dégénéré qu'il avait fait fuir, voulaient tant boire ce mystérieux sang noir? Qu'est-ce-qui m'échappait?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux de Gregor m'avait fait sursauté.

-Ferme-là, je lui avait lancé, occupé à essayer de déchiffrer cette énigme.

Dès l'instant où je me suis rendue compte qu'il était inutile de regarder les arbres, car ce n'étaient sûrement pas eux qui allaient m'apporter une réponse, je m'étais retournée vers lui. Des deux petits trous sur son cou s'écoulaient quelques gouttes de son sang. Curieuse, je m'étais approchée de Gregor en marchant à quatre patte. J'avais observé sa nuque pendant quelques secondes, avant de me penchée encore plus près, jusqu'à frôler sa peau. Mais c'est seulement quand j'avais réalisé combien j'étais proche de son sang noir, que je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible.

Les veines autour de mes yeux ressortaient, je sentais deux crocs qui envahissait ma bouche; exactement comme quand j'étais un vampire. Pourtant j'étais morte humaine, dans le corps de vampire d'Elena grâce à un tour de passe-passe de voyageur, mais avec mon esprit d'humaine. Et alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau avait cherché à toute allure une réponse logique à tout ça (essayer de tout rationaliser, une preuve encore que mon côté humain n'avait pas totalement disparu), mes nouveaux crocs se sont refermés contre sa nuque.

Ma conscience m'a dit de m'arrêter, mais je n'ai pas pu.

**A suivre très prochainement…**

**PS:** Entre bagarres, souvenirs, et révélations, le prochain chapitre ne vous laissera sûrement pas indifférent.


	3. Carter mikaelson

**Ma petite note perso: **Salut,les gars! J'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre. Désolé pour la partie bagarre, j'ai essayé de faire une description rapide où vous relier vous-même les actions entre-elles, dîtes moi comment vous trouver ça:D Oh,et je voulais rajouter plus d'action, mais j'ai eu une autre idée entre temps. **PS: **J'ai l'intention d'essayer de traduire ce chapitre en anglais, alors si il y à un bêta français/anglais qui aime ma fanfic' et qui la regarde, il n'a qu'à me PM s'il veut m'aider:D

**"Ma conscience m'a dit de m'arrêter, mais je n'ai pas pu."**

**COURIR.**

Il le fallait, sinon il allait me rattraper. Et lui et ses frères ne devraient jamais me retrouver. J'avais déjà sacrifié ma vie d'humaine pour avoir une chance de m'en sortir, hors de question que je leur cède aussi ma vie de vampire. J'avais courut à travers cette forêt, essayant de ne plus penser à la dernière heure de ma vie; celle où j'avais accouché, perdue mon enfant car mon père ne voulait pas d'un enfant illégitime que j'avais engendrer hors-mariage reste dans notre famille, m'étais pendue après avoir eu suffisamment de sang de vampire dans mon système, puis j'étais revenue a la vie. En tant que vampire. C'est a partir de cet instant précis que tous mes problèmes avaient commencés, et pourtant si je le pouvais je le referait encore un million de fois. _Mes crocs toujours plus profondément enfoncés dans sa chair tendre, ma bouche aspirant toujours plus de ce sang noir qui semblait non seulement me rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi me rendre un peu plus forte. Fait étrange si l'on considérait le fait que j'étais morte quelques heures plus tôt._

**SE CACHER.**

Merci à mes nouveaux dons de vampire comme la vitesse, j'avais déjà atteint le village le plus proche de la maison de mon ancienne famille. Il n'y avait vraiment que très peu de monde qui y habitait, mais je me sentais déjà plus en sécurité ici. Malgré tout, j'avais encore mon humanité allumé alors je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander a moi même combien de temps ils resteraient en sécurité si Klaus apprenait que j'étais ici. J'avais donc décide de faire profil bas, tout en parcourant le village toujours a la lisière des bois, pour pouvoir m'enfuir en cas d'attaque. _Son sang était le plus délicieux que je n'avais jamais goûter de toute ma vie de vampire ( et autant vous dire que j'ai pratiquer beaucoup exsanguination dans cette vie)._

**ATTENDRE.**

Klaus m'avait retrouvé. Ou du moins il savait que j'avais été quelque part dans ce village quelques secondes plus tôt alors il avait alors commencer a massacrer chaque maison et chaque personne jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une réponse. Ce soir, Klaus avait rayé un village de la carte, et moi, je m'étais cacher tout le long de la soirée, à attendre qu'ils se fassent tous massacrer un par un et priant pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Et puis soudain,je ne voyais plus la scène à travers mes yeux mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais plus en train de trembler dans cette forêt, mais en train de marcher dans une ruelle calme et sombre. Les mains dans les poches, ma veste ouverte par une nuit de printemps, la personne que j'étais semblait heureuse. Et puis sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, j'étais par terre, projetée au sol à cause d'un choc d'une violence inouïe, saignant, mon cou offert à la vue de tous. Convulsant, m'étouffant dans ma propre salive. J'étais Gregor.

Instinctivement, j'avais recraché le sang de Gregor qui m'emplissait encore la bouche alors que j'étais quatre pattes et la tête penchée en avant comme pour vomir. J'avais vue la mort de Gregor, j'avais eu accès à un de ses souvenirs. Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de connexion entre moi et une de mes victimes, de quelconque nature soit-elle.

-Comment…? J'avais commencé à dire, sans réussir à finir ma phrase, trop écœurer par la situation. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce-qui clochait dans cet endroit!?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? S'était étonné l'idiot de tout à l'heure. J'avais crier aussi fort que je le pouvais. C'était la première fois en cinq-cent ans que j'avais eu aussi peur, juste en étant surprise. J'avais retourné ma tête pour me retrouver face à celui qui était censé être partit après m'avoir laissée dans la forêt tout seule, quelques minutes auparavant. Même yeux bleus-gris ( et étonnamment clair), même coupe de cheveux bruns en bataille...Bon sang, qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs! Même si quelque part c'était contre moi que j'étais énervé ( qu'elle genre d'idiote se laisse effrayée aussi facilement? Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, j'ai une réputation a tenir!) c'était mieux de tout rejeter sur lui.

-Je te manque déjà? Où tu as de nouveau besoin de moi? Je lui avait demander avec une voie faussement sympathique ( voir franchement détestable en fait).

J'attendais qu'il me dise qu'il avait eu tort, que j'étais Katherine Pierce et qu'importe ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il ne pouvait se passer de moi. Ensuite, je lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre, et tout redeviendrais comme avant car Katherine Pierce n'était pas celle qui est laissée derrière mais plutôt celle qui _vous_ laisse derrière.

-C'est pour ça que tu es déjà revenu? J'avais continue sur le même ton.

-Si seulement j'étais partis, avait-il répliquer, un sourire étrange plaqué sur son visage, alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

A cette phrase je m'étais glacée sur place. J'avais eu peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce-qu'il m'avait regarder tout ce temps? Et pour quoi? Regarder mes réactions et s'assurer que j'étais digne de lui avant qu'il ne vienne me parler? Est-ce-qu'il pensait sérieusement qu'il pouvait me faire passer un espèce de test débile, a moi? Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il avait mordu Gregor tout à l'heure. C'était pour me mettre sur une piste.

-C'était une mise en scène, n'est-ce-pas? J'avais demander en rassemblant le peu de «bonne volonté» qu'il me restait afin de ne pas lui éclater la gue**e par terre pour lui faire bouffer le sol et lécher mes bottes.

-Et alors quoi? Tu vas me frappé? -Je pense que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

-Alors, tu vas juste commettre une erreur qui pourrais te hanter pour l'éternité?

-Mon chou, je suis déjà morte, tu te rappelles? _C'était à mon tour de sourire._ Et j'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreur…

J'étais plutôt sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir mon poing en pleine face. Et pourtant...

-...Et bizarrement, je ne suis jamais celle qui en subit les conséquences.

Qu'importe le prénom de ce gars, il n'a pratiquement pas bouger d'un pouce alors que j'avais lancer mon poing de toutes mes forces contre sa joue. J'espérais au moins qu'avec mes crocs de vampires, la force suivrait,mais apparemment…

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire. Pas tout de suite, mais frapper un Mikaelson ne peut pas rester impuni.

Dans ma tête tout était en désordre. De quoi parlait-il? Je connaissais tous les Mikaelson (ils avaient passés pas mal de temps à me traquer), mais lui, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-Tu mens…

-Oh, vraiment? Pourtant dans ma famille, on est plutôt honnête. Rappelle-toi quand Klaus à jurer de te reprendre cette fichue pierre? Est-ce-qu'il mentait, Katherine?

Klaus. Ce prénom m'avait mis en alerte. Même dans la «mort» sa famille ne cesserait de me traquer?Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette course-poursuite se reproduire. Je devais y mettre un terme avant que ça commence, mais comment?

-Je hais tous les Mikaelson, j'avais murmuré avant de le regarder avec haine.

Se dévisager yeux dans les yeux. Détourner l'attention de l'autre. Frapper. Ce coup de poing l'avait véritablement atteint cette fois, en plein dans le ventre.

Voir l'autre se plier de douleur. Enchaîner les coups tant que j'en ai encore le temps. Essayer de le déstabiliser.

Trop tard, je m'essoufflais toute seule alors qu'il se redressait déjà. Serrer les dents. Esquisser quelques pas en arrière. Sentir deux mains se serrer autour de son cou. Suffoquer.

-Même si je m'appelle Carter Mikaelson, je hais cette famille plus que quiconque. Plus que toi.

**PS:** Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais j'avais trop mal à la tête pour continuer à écrire et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus.


	4. Les règles de l'Oubli

**_Ma p'tite note: _Je pensais pas posté la suite avant Noël, mais j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration folle alors...Tadaaaa!**

**-****Même**** si je m'appelle Carter Mikaelson, je hais cette famille plus que quiconque. Plus que toi.**

Il avait arrêter de m'étrangler en me rejetant par terre, face contre terre. J'avais aspiré tout l'air que je pouvais pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir maintenant, de quoi j'aurais l'air après? Il me prenait déjà pour une faible, autant qu'il ne me prenne pas non plus pour quelqu'un de fragile. J'avais mis plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de refaire sortir un mot de ma bouche. J'avais tellement de question à lui demander et pourtant tout ce que je pensais à faire c'était de le contredire. Ah, les vieilles habitudes…

-Personne ne les détestent plus que moi, j'avais craché difficilement, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il m'avait fixé avec ce même air sarcastique qu'il semblait abordé sans cesse. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce-qu'il m'énerve!

-Le truc, Kat, c'est que...

-Ne m'appelle pas Kat ! J'avais réussit à articuler malgré ma trachée écrasée.

-Timide? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, _Kat_.

J'avais ris intérieurement. Il était tellement occupé à flâner devant moi qu'il ne me verrait pas venir. Il se tenait à même pas soixante-dix centimètres de ma jambe gauche alors ce fût facile de le mettre à terre; il m'avait suffit de tracer un arc de cercle avec ma jambe, et l'idiot était tombé. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait ces stupides réflexes de vampire; il avait atterrit sur les coudes.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ce surnom, dis-donc, avait-il remarqué.

J'avais beau être Katherine Pierce, j'étais frustrée. Il aurait au moins pu se blesser, voir saigner!

-Ma famille, ou plus particulièrement Klaus, à peut-être voulut faire de toi un élément de son rituel magique, te forçant indirectement à te suicider, avant que tu renaisses sous forme de vampire, puis en te chassant pendant plus de cinq cent ans pour reprendre la pierre de lune que tu lui avait volé et en lançant une rumeur qui disait que si un vampire avait cette pierre, il pourrait alors résister au soleil et que si c'était un loup-garou qui l'avait, il pourrait contrôler la fréquence de ces transformations, mais il m'a fait pire.

J'étais perplexe. Non pas parce qu'il pensait avoir subit pire que ce que j'avais subis, mais parce qu'il connaissait toutes ces choses sur moi, alors que je ne connaissait absolument rien sur lui, excepté qu'il s'appelle Carte Mikaelson et qu'il était mort.

-Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi?

-Les morts parlent, avait-il répondu en se relevant doucement. Tout ça pour dire que Klaus, m'a poignardé en plein cœur avec la seule chose à laquelle j'étais vulnérable,

-C'est bizarre. Aussi cruel qu'il peut l'être, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Klaus, ton frère, t'aurais poignardé, j'avais demandé tout en essayant de me relever, malgré ma tête qui me tournait.

-Et bien, j'aurais peut-être du mentionné que Klaus est plutôt mon demi-frère, et pas seulement parce qu'il est un hybride engendré après que notre mère se soit tapé un loup-garou, il m'avait répondu tout en me tendant la main. Mon père n'était pas un simple humain comme Mikael mais un sorcier.

-Un sorcier? J'avais répété interpellé par ce qu'il venait de dire et aussi sa main tendue vers moi.

Il voulait m'aider à me relever où il allait me lâché au beau milieu pour que je retombe par terre?

-Apparemment ma mère avait une certaine attirance pour les hommes qui n'étaient pas son mari. Elle à d'ailleurs essayer de couvrir les traces de magie qui circulaient dans mes veines lors du rituel qui nous transformerait en vampire. Mais, cela n'a pas marcher et quand Klaus à découvert que j'étais aussi né d'un «amour» illégitime, il à commencé à me voir comme une menace.

-Et il t'as tué.

-Il se peut que j'ai essayé de le tuer avant en lui plantant un pieu de chêne blanc en plein cœur, mais oui.

J'avais attraper sa main et il m'avait tirer vers le haut avec plus de force que je m'y était attendue. J'avais maladroitement posé une de mes mains sur son torse pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans, et l'autre était toujours dans sa main.

**«**Gênant**»**. Même si la moi d'avant en aurait profiter pour essayer de le séduire ( un peu comme avec Elijah, je n'en avait plus envie maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'était d'être redevenue humaine ou de «mourir» qui m'avait changé à ce point, mais mon côté calculateur commençait à s'atténuer sérieusement. La seule chose que je ressentais c'était de la gêne. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue comme Elena, en train de rougir quand je touche un garçon plutôt séduisant.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que , moi, Katherine Pierce, je me transforme en sainte-nitouche. J'étais une de ces femmes qui t'aguiche et qui te rejette quand tu les veux finalement.

-Qu'est-ce-qui va pas chez moi? 'avais pensé à voix-haute.

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je réponde à cette question.

_Katherine, ne le frappe-pas, tu vaux mieux que ça, montre-lui que tu peux te contrôler, que…_

Ma main qui était sur son torse se transforma en coup de poing entre les côtes. Au moins, j'avais gardé mon impulsivité. Il ne s'était même pas tordu de douleur, quelle déception. Il avait juste crispé ses mâchoires, signe qu'il était du genre à encaisser les coups sans rien dire et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de self-control que moi. Je m'étais éloigné de lui de quelques pas, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-Je. Suis. Sérieuse. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis que je suis ici.

_Je deviens «gentille» et stupide._

-Oui, je devrais probablement te parler de ça…

-Quoi?

-Tu vois, cet endroit, c'est là où tu atterris quand les portes du voile te sont refusées.

«Sans blague» j'avais pensé en m'assurant d'essayer de ne pas faire de remarque sarcastique devant lui car j'avais vraiment envie de savoir où j'étais.

-Si cette dimension existe c'est parce que nous sommes trop dangereux pour être confrontés aux autres créatures surnaturelles, même mort.

-Alors quoi? On arrive tout ici et on est censé s'entre-tuer jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaissent?

-Plus ou moins. Si cette dimension s'appelle l'oubli, ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'une fois qu'on meurt les autres penseront de moins en moins à nous, jusqu'à nous oublier. C'est parce que cet endroit aspire ce qu'on est.

-Mais comment c'est possible?

-La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est que ça commence avec notre personnalité; chaque défaut ou qualité sera effacé. Puis ça continue avec notre mémoire; chaque secondes de ta vie seront effacés du cerveau de la seule personne qui s'en rappelle encore, toi. Et enfin, nous sommes entièrement effacés; plus personne ne se rappellera de notre existence, de notre naissance jusqu'à notre mort.

-Mais il y aura toujours des traces du passé d'une personne inscrites dans le monde réel.

-C'est là que cela devient encore plus flippant; l'oubli n'est pas que dans la mort, cette dimension affecte aussi le monde des vivants. Tout ce qui disparaît ici, disparaît là-bas aussi.

-Alors je vais disparaître? Cinq cent ans de vie, réduite en cendres?

-Oui.

-Non! Non, non, non…Je ne laisserais pas ça m'arriver à moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je veux que chaque personne qui m'ait blessé se souvienne de mon visage. Comme ça, quand je me vengerais, il me regarderont à nouveau droit dans les yeux et ils réaliseront l'erreur qu'il ont commise.

_Et je ne veux pas oublier Nadia. Je suis sûrement la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arriver, mais durant le peu de jour que nous avons passer ensemble, elle à réussit à me montrer à quel point une personne pouvait en aimer une autre. Qu'être une famille ça aurait pu être possible, après tout, j'étais sa mère et elle était ma fille. _

-Katherine, cela fait presque neuf cent ans que je suis ici et je n'ai jamais trouvé un plan concret et réalisable seul.

-Je croyais que l'oubli aspirait qui on était? Cela fait moins d'une heure que je suis là et pourtant, je me sens déjà différente. Pourquoi tu n'oublies pas?

Il avait soupiré en pensant à la longue nuit d'explication qui l'attendait encore.

-En réalité tu es la depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.

-Je suis sûr que non.

-Katherine,tu n'es plus dans le monde des vivants, le temps passe différemment ici. Parfois plusieurs minutes passent comme des heures, d'autres fois des journée passent comme des minutes, on ne peux jamais vraiment le savoir.

-Alors comment tu le sais?

-Je sais combien de temps je mets à voir mes défauts s'effacer. Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai aider à te relever? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si plusieurs heures n 'était pas passé. Ce n'est pas qui je suis.

J'avais continué de faire les cents pas devant lui, cela m'aidait à mieux réfléchir et absorber les si j'avais bien comprit, le temps n'obéissait à aucunes règles et j'allais oublier qui je suis dans pas longtemps à cause de cette dimension surnommée «l'oubli».

Génial! La mort ne pouvais pas être mieux! Qu'est-ce-que j'avais été stupide quand j'avais espérée pensé que je trouverais un peu de répit dans la mort.

-Alors comment tu te rappelles de tout ça si tu es là depuis presque un millénaire? Comment tu arrives à rester toi-même?

-Je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même. Mais si tu veux tellement ta réponse; c'est le sang des autres. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi il était noir?

-Si mais, je pensais juste que c'était la couleur normal du sang d'un mort.

-Katherine, un mort ne saigne pas.

-Carter, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être «morte» au sens littéral du termes.

-Alors c'est quoi pour toi d'être morte?

-Plus d'activité cérébrale, plus de cœur qui bat, plus de pouls qui palpite. Je pensais qu'une fois que notre cerveau s'arrêtait de fonctionner, on arrêtait de penser, et donc d'exister.

-Pour un mortel, c'est juste. Mais pas pour un vampire comme toi ou comme moi.

Il s'était avancé vers moi, et il avait posé fermement ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de continuer ma marche nerveuse.

-Je suis morte en humaine, je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Non, Katherine, tu es morte dans le corps d'une vampire, avec une âme d'humaine et tout ça grâce à ton sang de voyageur. Tu es spéciale.

_Si c'est ça être spéciale, alors ça craint._

-Juste...parle-moi du sang.

-C'est comme un traitement. Quand tu bois du sang d'un autre mort, sa mémoire t'est transmise. Autrement dit, tu te rappelles de qui tu étais, tandis que tu lui «voles» une partie de sa vie sous formes de souvenir.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai vu la mort de Gregor après avoir bu de son sang?

-Oui.

J'évitais son regard. Hors de question qu'il voie mes yeux briller à cause des larmes humides que j'essayais de retenir tant bien que mal. C'est juste que je trouvais tout ça injuste, même pour une personne comme moi.

-Donc, il n'y à aucun moyen de juste mourir et d'en finir une fois pour toute avec tout ça?

-Non.

_Géniale, justement, j'avais prévu de me laissé pourrir ici pour le restant de mes jours._

Oh mon dieu, je venais de réaliser que je gardais toute mes phrases cassantes pour moi. J'évitais la confrontation. J'avais besoin de sang, et très vite. J

'avais sentie les veines sous mes yeux qui réapparaissaient. J'avais avancées mes crocs vers le cou de Carter, mais quand je les aient refermés à l'endroit où se trouvait sa carotide quelques secondes plus tôt, je n'avais rencontré que de l'air.

-En neuf cent ans, personne n'a réussit à boire mon sang. Pas même une seule fois. Ce n'est pas avec toi que cela commencera.

-Mais j'en ai besoin !

-Ont ira te chercher un nouveau venu plus tard, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi un nouveau?

-Parce qu'ils se rappellent de plus de chose.

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi à la minute ( ou l'heure?) où je m'étais retrouvé dans cette dimension, on m'avait attaqué.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Parce qu'a nous deux et avec ton côté humain/vampire/voyageur et mon côté vampire originel/sorcier, ont à peut-être une chance de s'échapper.

**J'espère que ça vous à plus!**


	5. Instable

**Hey, j'espère que vous aimerez :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Parce qu'à nous deux et avec ton côté humainvampire/voyageur et mon côté vampire originel/sorcier, ont à peut-être une chance de s'échapper.**

-Mais, tu as dit que c'était impossible il n'y à même pas une minute, j'avais réussi à articuler malgré ma bouche de plus en plus sèche et mon esprit qui s'embrouillait.

-Non, ce que j'ai dit, c'est que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider.

J'avais posée les paumes de mes mains froides contre son front brûlant. Il me manquait une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre l'énigme que Carter était.

-Et pourquoi tu me choisirais moi? La seule chose qui nous rapproche c'est notre haine envers Klaus.

Il avait arqué ces sourcils d'une telle manière que j'avais tout de suite compris.

-Notre haine envers Klaus. Tu n'as pas juste besoin d'une personne qui t'aide à retourner dans le monde des vivants...Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider dans ta revanche.

L'embrasure de ses lèvres s'était tordue dans un petit sourire appréciateur.

-Tu es plus intelligente que ce que j'aurais pensée.

Il y à moins de quelques minutes, je l'aurais frappée du plus fort que je pouvais ou je lui aurais envoyé une pique ,mais maintenant je me sentais juste faible par rapport à lui.

_Katherine, depuis quand tu te laisse impressionner par les autres? Tu n'est pas du genre à te dégonfler! Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas chez toi?_

-J'ai besoin de sang, j'avais murmuré.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre les idées claires et me rendre ma force.

-Plus tard, avait-il tranché.

_Plus tard? _La rage qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais, la colère qui avait forgée mon âme de survivante n'était plus là. Une partie de moi était partie ou au mieux, en veille, j'étais en train de devenir quelqu'un d'autre et il me demandait d'attendre? Un vertige avait parcourut mon corps et j'avais dût faire un pas en avant pour me stabiliser.

-Maintenant, j'avais insisté tout en essayant de garder une voix normale.

-Non. D'abord, tu vas m'écouter et après...

-Je ne t'aiderais pas si tu ne m'aides pas, j'avais murmuré tout bas.

-Tiens dons, tu négocies? S'était-il étonné. Ce n'est pas un trait de caractère habituel de Katherine Pierce. Je pensais qu'avec toi, c'était tout ou rien.

Pourquoi ma tête tournait autant? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas garder l'équilibre et pourquoi j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus mal morte que vivante? La mort n'était pas juste.

-Un problème? avait-il questionné lorsqu'il avait entendu la respiration de Katherine devenir de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière.

J'étais pratiquement pliée en deux, et cet abruti me demandait si j'avais «un problème»? Le sentiment que je rejetais mon propre corps s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit, alors que j'hyperventilais. Juste quand j'allais lui faire un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, le «noir» envahissait ces sens.

-Katherine?

J'avais ouvert mes paupières, en battant des cils plusieurs fois pour laisser le temps à mes yeux de dissiper les tâches noires qui me recouvraient la vue. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-ci que j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait toujours nuit, et que j'étais uniquement soutenue par Carter; un de ses bras enroulé sous ma nuque et l'autre derrière mon dos. A en jugé par ma position, j'avais dût m'évanouir pendant quelques secondes et Carter m'avait rattrapé lors de ma chute,probablement grâce à ses réflexes de vampires.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec toi, avait-il conclu, l'air pensif.

Son emprise ne faiblissait pas et il ne semblait pas prêt à m'aider à me remettre sur pieds.

-J'ai toujours rêvée d'entendre ça, j'avais ironisé malgré ma bouche encore plus déshydratée qu'avant.

J'avais essayé de me relever, mais mes jambes ne me soutenait plus, et je suis retombée une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Carter. Je sentais une de ses mains appuyée contre mes reins et l'autre pressée contre ma colonne vertébrale.

-Je suis sérieux. De toutes les personnes qui sont passées dans l'Oubli, tu es la première dont l'enveloppe charnelle rejette la mort à ce point, avait-il constaté, son souffle chaud qui me chatouillait une de mes oreilles d'une manière assez inconfortable.

-Aucun rapport avec le fait que je suis un double Petrova? J'avais demandé faiblement. Ma vie était devenue un enfer à cause du mon sang de doppelgänger; j'avais été obligée de fuir à cause d'un lunatique qui voulait mon sang pour faire une sorte de rituel, me forçant indirectement à devenir un vampire, et plusieurs centaines d'années après, une sorte d'autre moi, mais en beaucoup plus minable et fragile, m'avait volé la seule personne que j'avais jamais aimé, et c'est cette dernière personne qui m'avait poignardé dans le but de faire réapparaître mon double.

-Dit-moi exactement ce qui est arrivé à ton corps originel, et dans les moindres détails.

Son intonation était stricte, et je détestais l'impression de recevoir des ordres de sa part. Une fois de plus, j'avais essayé de me relever, mais cette fois, il m'avait soutenu.

-Quand je suis morte de vieillesse et que j'ai pris place dans le corps d'Elena, Damon à enterré mon corps et…

-Où?

Il avait resserré le bras qu'il maintenait autour de ma taille et il m'avait envoyé une sorte de pression pour me faire répondre plus vite.

-Je ne sais pas! Il ne voulait même pas rendre mon corps à Nadia! Je pense qu'il est, enfin, que je suis quelque part à Mystic Falls, sûrement près de la maison des Salvatores. Mais après, j'étais en possession du cors d'Elena lorsque Stefan m'a poignardé et que je suis morte.

-Donc tu es morte dans le corps d'une autre personne, qui elle, est toujours en vie.

Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être _juste_ quelqu'un et n'avoir aucun double, aucunes aptitudes surnaturelles et ignorer tout de ce qui ne faisait pas partie de la «dimension humaine»

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas stable. Je suis mort dans mon propre corps et mon enveloppe charnel à pût me «suivre» jusqu'ici. Alors que toi, tu n'a plus de corps, alors, théoriquement, tu ne peux plus exister sous une autre forme que celle spirituelle.

J'avais agrippé son cou pour me maintenir droite. Bon sang, que je détestais avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre!

-C'est insensé que tu ai pu conservé une forme physique aussi longtemps. Tu devrais déjà n'être qu'une sorte d'esprit ou quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de tout être vivant, enfin de choses comme eux.

-Rassurant, avais-je grommelé.

Il semblait analyser la situation autant que moi.

-On a besoin de te trouver du sang, avait-il conclu.

-...Sérieusement? Tu...Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter depuis (je m'étais soudainement rappeler que le temps ne passait pas de la même manière ici) genre dix minutes et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'écoutes?

-Katherine. Je n'écoute que mes propres conseils, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'intéresse à ce que toi tu penses.

* * *

><p>Cela semblait faire des heures, mais, peut-être que c'était juste le temps qui s'écoulait plus vite que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Carter et moi avions commencer à marcher, mais très vite, il s'était lassé de notre lent rythme de marche et m'avait porté, sans me demander mon avis. J'étais à peine consciente lorsqu'il avait repéré une cible potentielle. Il avait grogné, murmurant quelque chose sur l'ancienneté de la cible et sur le fait que son sang ne serrait pas aussi revigorant que celui d'un nouveau-venu. Néanmoins, j'étais dans un état presque comateux, et mon teint avait dû refléter l'urgence de la situation. J'en avais marre de l'attendre, marre de me sentir faible et impuissante...juste marre de tout cela.<p>

J'avais les paupières closes quand une sensation de peau contre mes lèvres m'avait fait tressauter. C'était dure d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand j'ai entendue sa voix...

-S'il vous plaît...Non….

C'était une fille. Brune, aux traits fins, aux yeux noisettes...tout comme Nadia. De plus, en apparence, elle avait l'air d'avoir le même age qu'elle...

Est-ce que Carter avait fait exprès de lui amener quelqu'un qui rassemblait autant à sa fille? Étais-ce une nouvelle manipulation de sa part? Un nouveau test?  
>J'avais remarqué que Carter tenait le poignet de cette fille juste au-dessus de ma bouche ouverte. Il avait du sang sur les lèvres, signe qu'il avait déjà "goûte" à elle avant de lui amener. Il m'avait regardé avec insistance, mais j'avais quand même hésité avant de mordre cette fille. Elle n'était pas Nadia. Nadia était morte. Je ne pouvais plus rien y faire maintenant.<p>

La fine couche de peau qui recouvrait et protégeait ses veines s'était percer dés l'instant où j'avais commencé à aspirer son sang noir et l'avaler. C'était tellement bon. Je sentais tous mes muscles ankylosés se réveilles, comme si le liquide rouge venait de les réanimés. Dans mon ventre une rage se décuplait; celle que j'avais retenue depuis que les effets du sang de Gregor s'étaient dissipés. Je gémissais tant le plaisir de recevoir du sang pour me désaltérer et me revigorer était intense. C'était si fort que j'avais repliée une des mes jambes contre mon corps et que je soulevais le bas de mon dos à cause des convulsions de satisfaction qui me parcouraient. C'était une sensation magnifique jusqu'à ce que le souvenir arrive.

_Un bar. Plusieurs __dizaines__ de personnes. Un garçon. Ses yeux bleus clairs en contraste avec ses cheveux foncés, un verre de bourbon à la main et une chevalière soigneusement enfilée le long de son index. Il __dégageait__ une aura __mystérieuse__ qui l'attira __immédiatement__, en plus de son sourire charmeur et __enjôleur.__ Elle __détecta__ une lueur sombre dans ces yeux, mais elle fit comme ci de rien __n'était__; une personne aussi séduisante que lui ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal. Il __sympathisait__ puis il lui proposa de la __ramener__ chez elle. Elle accepta, ravie de penser qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet, elle qui n'avait pas les moyen de s'offrir les mêmes __parures__ que les __élégantes__ femmes de la __haute-société__ Dehors, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Au __départ__, elle crut qu'il voulait l'attirer plus __prés__ d'elle afin de la __protéger__ de la pluie, mais elle ne __réalisa__ que trop tard que ces intentions __étaient__ toutes autres. Elle sentit une douleur lui __transpercée__ la nuque et __grâce__ à la faible __lumière__ d'un lampadaire proche, elle vit une des flaques d'eau devenir rouge. Rouge de son sang. Elle était comme paralysée, alors qu'il buvait __chaque__ goutte de ce nectar chaud et __rougeâtre__ qui parcourait ses veines et qu'il semblait y prendre un malin plaisir. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il se coupa le bras avec ses propres crocs et il lui plaqua sa bouche contre la blessure, lui forçant à tout avaler. Elle se __dégoûtait__ de faire cela, mais la menace était trop forte pour qu'elle l'ignore. Elle n'avait qu'une __idée__ en tête; recrachée __l'intégralité__ du fluide __immonde__ qui b emplissait la bouche, mais elle n'osa pas. Cet inconnu __n'était__ pas humain et elle n'avait jamais rien connue de tel, donc elle ne se risquerait pas à le contredire. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, il retirait son bras et lui empoignait le cou. Elle entendit un craquement…_

Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'avais essayé de garder son sang en bouche car j'en avais trop besoin pour le gaspiller. J'avais difficilement avalé, le trop-plus de liquide appuyant le long de ma gorge me faisant mal. Carter avait repoussé l'adolescente loin de moi, et il semblait attendre une réaction de ma part.

-Katherine?

Rien. Je n'avais rien ressentie; ni colère, ni tristesse. Puis, une petite voie dans ma tête m'avait rappelé que j'étais à mon apogée, et qu'à moins que je reprennes une autre dose de sang, j'avais atteint le sommet de ma force.  
><em>Se relever puis frapper. Recommencer.<em>  
>-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir laisser crever jusqu'à ce que je soit presque comateuse.<br>J'avais essayé de le frapper au visage, mais il avait réussit à évité mon coup droit, puis à intercepté mon poignet.

-Intéressant...L'absorption de sang semble provoqué chez toi une montée de violence. C'est comme si tu ne pouvais pas gérer tes émotions.

-Est-ce-que tu es sérieusement en train d'analyser mon comportement?

-Oui. Et mes conclusions sont que tu n'es ni stable physiquement, ni stable psychologiquement.

-Quoi?

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'une personne comme lui vienne me rabâcher les oreilles avec mes soit-disant problèmes.

-Tu dois sortir de cette dimension le plus vite possible, ou tu risques de…

-De quoi?

Ma colère qui s'était doucement apaisée était remplacée par de l'anxiété. Carter avait réussit à m'effrayer, moi, Katherine Pierce. Il avait sûrement raison pour l'instabilité psychologique.

-En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, mais ça ne peut que être mauvais.

-Attends. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan. Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

-Et bien...C'est plutôt compliqué, et cela risquerait de prendre un moment à expliquer.

-Alors, tu ferais mieux de commencer maintenant.

Carter avait fait redescendre mon poignet de force alors que j'avais relevé mon menton d'un air de défi.

-Pourquoi tu as hésité? M'avait-il questionné, en changeant totalement de sujet, croyant que je savais exactement de quoi il parlait.

-...A te mettre un coup de genoux bien placé?J'avais lancé au hasard.

-Avant de la mordre...Tu as hésité. Pourquoi?

Si il me connaissait aussi bien que ce qu'il semblait prétendre, il devrait déjà le savoir. Qu'importe, j'avais vraiment envie de connaître son plan, alors j'avais vidé mon sa.

-Cette fille...Elle était comme Nadia.

Sa tête avait affiché une expression de confusion, et pendant un moment, j'avais été sûre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui je parlais. Et ce malgré que je ne pouvais pas envisager l'hypothèse que quelqu'un d'aussi bien renseigné que lui ignore un tel détails à propos de moi.

-Qui est Nadia?

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment très tardif, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser, et j'ai 3 autres fanfics sur "the 100" en même temps, de plus, je viens juste de recommencer les cours...<p>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez voir le plan que j'ai imaginé. Si vous êtes aussi tordus que moi, vous allez adorer :D**


	6. Un plan risqué

**Ma petite note: Trop contente d'avoir enfin posté ce chapitre après tant de temps d'inactivité sur cette fanfiction. J'ai tellement de projet de fiction en ce moment, et si peu de temps pour écrire, que je suis obligé de négliger certaines fictions. :/**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, profiter de ce chapitre où j'ai écrit du point de vue de mon OC afin de vous éclairer sur certains points.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Qui est Nadia?<strong>

**PDV Carter**

Je savais parfaitement qui était Nadia. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'était à quel point cette personne pouvait affecter les sentiments de Katherine, ou si Katherine était prête à tuer sa fille ou profiter d'elle d'une quelconque manière que ce soit pour arriver à ses fins et survivre. Apparemment oui.  
>-Nadia était ma fille, avait doucement expliqué Katherine en marquant une pause d'hésitation de plusieurs secondes entre chacune de ses paroles.<br>Penser à elle semblait avoir un effet étrangement apaisant sur elle, même si ce n'était sûrement que passager, au vue de son tempérament de feu.  
>-Elle est morte par ma faute, affirma-t-elle d'une voix neutre, qui trahissait son attachement bien qu'elle essayait de me faire croire qu'elle était insensible.<br>Katherine baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de secouer sa tête dans un rire nerveux.  
>Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle rigolait en parlant de la mort de sa fille, mais c'était comme si elle essayait de se moquer d'elle-même. D'après ce que j'avais entendue de la part des morts étant passes dans l'Oubli, Katherine était une vraie bombe à retardement tuant ou blessant tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher trop près d'elle. Bien sur, je n'allais pas croire sur parole ce que chaque personne rencontré me disait, mais après avoir pris connaissance de la longue liste de noms de personnes décédées, je devais bien concéder qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout cela.<br>-Tu as dit que tu avais un plan, me rappela-t-elle tout en me dardant de son regard dur.  
>-On peut-dire ça.<p>

Je regarda en direction de la fille que j'avais ramené à Katherine afin qu'elle se rassasie, puis je fit un aller-retour exprès en sa direction, l'assommant d'un craquement de nuque, afin d'être sûr que quoi que je dirais sur ce fameux plan que j'avais mis un millénaire à échafaudé, resterait absolument confidentiel.  
>Je ne voulais pas donner trop de faux-espoirs à Katherine car il y avait quatre-vingt dix pour-cent de chance que mon plan ne fonctionne pas. A vrai dire, c'était plus un ensemble de théories qui attendaient d'être mises en pratique qu'un plan. Personne ne s'était encore échappé de l'Oubli, malgré de très nombreuses tentatives et à la minute ou le bruit courrait que le faire était possible, et non qu'un fantasme naît d'un désir de vivre tout en se rappelant de qui on était, toutes les âmes perdues tenteraient à leur tour de s'enfuir, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me retrouver en face à face avec des entités toutes aussi dangereuse que moi, pouvant me renvoyer dans cette sinistre dimension à la seconde même où j'en sortirais.<br>-Carter. Je ne vais pas te supplier à genoux de me révéler ton plan, si c'est ça que tu attends.  
>Je sortis de mes réflexions, quelque peu excité à l'idée d'exercer une emprise encore plus étroite sur un des plus grands échecs de Klaus.<br>Une fois dans le monde réel, je n'allais pas me faire prier pour exposer Katherine a la vue de ce mon demi-frère aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, juste avant de lui enfoncer la fameuse dague dans son cœur de pierre.  
>Je dévisageais Katherine une nouvelle fois. Grande, brune, menaçante et dangereuse; elle aurait été mon genre de femme si je n'avais pas été trop occupé par mes plans de revanche pour lui prêté attention. Une silhouette fine mais des atouts généreux; définitivement mon genre. Son visage était pâle et comateux, ses yeux petits et fatigués, sa bouche tordue dans un sourire triste, et son expression trahissait son mal-être.<br>Elle aimait se croire forte et invincible, mais elle n'était que faible et défaite.  
>-Carter, répéta Katherine la voix chargée de sous-entendue menaçants.<br>Elle savait que plus elle restait ici, plus elle perdait sa force, et si je l'avais bien cernée, elle devait détester ça.  
>C'est pour cela que je ne répondis pas tout de suite, préférant faire perdurer son supplice, tout en l'affrontant du regard. Si elle pensait être en mesure d'exercer une quelconque influence sur moi, j'allais vite lui montrer que je n'obéissais à aucune règles, et encore moins a elle.<br>-D'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir si ton corps est suffisamment résistant.  
>Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air amusée, puis elle fit un pas en avant vers moi, me défiant avec ses yeux sombres mais pleins de malice.<br>-Bien. Teste-moi, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds tout en se collant encore plus près de moi.  
>Son petit numéro me fit beaucoup rire. Pour qui cette pale copie Petrova se prenait-elle?<br>-Cela ne marche pas comme ça, Katherine. Tu vas devoir traverser l'espace-temps reliant l'Oubli au monde réel, rien de ce que je pourrais te faire ne sera jamais comparable à cela.

Mais c'est qu'elle avait presque l'air déçu! Après tout, ne pas avoir la chance de me combattre voir de m'énerver ne devait pas lui plaire. Elle qui pensait pouvoir manipuler n'importe qui rien qu'avec son corps et ses gestes provocateurs, elle ne devait pas apprécier de me voir si calme et peu réactif à ses manipulations mentales.  
>-Et toi alors? Demanda Katherine, toujours aussi proche de moi et sans se démonter pour un sous.<br>-Moi?  
>-Est-ce-que ton corps est suffisamment fort pour endurer ça?Questionna-t-elle tout en prenant bien soin d'insister sur le mot «fort», comme si elle ne m'estimait pas assez puissant pour résister à un voyage entre deux dimensions différentes.<br>-Je ne suis pas celui qui n'est pas capable de contrôler les réactions de son propre corps. Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'endurer cette étape.  
>Katherine fronça les sourcils mis ne releva pas ma petite pique, préférant me dévisager de haut en bas.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Tu te rappelles du moment où je t'ai dit que grâce à ton côté voyageur on avait peut-être une chance de s'échapper ?<br>Katherine hocha la tête lentement, redoutant sûrement ma réponse, bien qu'elle gardait cette expression fière et confiante affichée sur son visage.  
>-Disons qu'il va falloir que je m'immisce dans ton corps afin de pouvoir franchir l'espace temps si tu veux que mon plan marche et que l'on soit tous les deux libres, annonçais-je d'un ton léger, espérant faire passer cette nouvelle du mieux possible.<p>

Katherine s'esclaffa d'un air de dire «Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!», mais elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, à mon regard sévère et mon expression désabusée, que je n'étais vraiment pas en train de rire.  
>-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être celle qui voyage en toi? Après tout, c'est quand même moi le voyageur.<p>

Je réfléchie rapidement, est-ce-que je devais lui dire pour la dague? C'est vrai que si je possédais son corps avec mon esprit pendant quelques temps, je pourrais aller jusqu'au cercueil où mon corps repose depuis si longtemps, retirer le poignard trempée dans les cendres de chêne de mon cœur, ce qui me permettrait de le rejoindre et de pouvoir enfin récupéré on enveloppe corporelle, mais je n'allais pas le lui avoué maintenant. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me laisse tomber et décide de me laisser pour mort alors qu'elle profitait de sa vie grâce à moi.  
>-Oui, mais c'est moi qui décide.<p>

Le haussement de ses sourcils, facilement traduisible par un «C'est ce qu'on va voir...» fut contrecarré par mon air encore plus ferme et sévère signifiant que quoiqu'elle ferait, elle ne serait jamais en mesure de me vaincre.  
>-Et c'est tout? Il nous suffit de "voyager dans l'espace-temps" afin de rentrer chez nous?<p>

Je ne pensais pas que lui mentionner toutes les contraintes qui s'accumulaient contre mon plan l'aiderait à rester motivée, alors je ne dit rien. Après tout, savoir que comme son corps original avait été détruit et enterré dieu seul sait où, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'après l'avoir déposséder de mon âme, la sienne pourrait se stabiliser de l'autre côté et qu'elle ne finisse pas par devenir un fantôme, errant et hantant le monde des vivants sans jamais pouvoir interférer avec eux ni même se retrouver dans l'au-delà ou l'Oubli. Ou pire, elle pourrait tout simplement ne pas réussir à passer de l'autre côté et être définitivement piégée dans l'Oubli, ou alors une fois passée, elle pourrait se réveiller dans le corps d'un autre des doubles Petrova, prenant sa place pour une durée indéterminée.

-Plus ou moins, je lui répondis tout en lui souriant, prêt à tout pour la faire accepter mon plan, quitte à lui mentir et lui faire croire que je m'intéressais vraiment à ce qu'elle deviendrait une fois passé de l'autre côté, jusqu'au moment où elle ne me serait de plus aucune utilité.  
>-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? S'exclama-t-elle intriguée.<br>-Un nouveau-venu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PDV Katherine<strong>

-Je n'attendrais pas 50 ans !

Comment Carter pouvait penser que j'allais attendre autant de temps juste pour qu'un nouveau-nu pointe le bout de son nez et veuille bien me laisser une chance de pouvoir retrouver ma vie d'avant? Alors, d'accord, ici le temps s'écoulait différemment, mais ce n'était tout d même pas une raison suffisante pour moi.

-Les nouveaux-venus sont très rares Katherine et peu de gens se retrouvent dans cette dimension une fois morts. 50 ans, c'est le minimum à attendre avant d'avoir une opportunité comme celle-ci de pouvoir repartir.

-Et qu'est-ce-qui se passe si je ne peux pas survivre à autant de temps passé dans l'Oubli?

Je le dévisageais, scrutant les moindres millimètres de la peau de son visage, traquant le moindre signes de nervosité ou d'angoisse, sans pour autant en détecter. Sans que je m'y attende, il enferma mes petites mains dans les siennes, grandes, calleuses mais délicates, et il chuchota à mon attention, me faisant sursauté très légèrement.

-Je suis ici depuis presque un millénaire, tu peux bien patienter un peu, non?

Son air compatissant et souciant de mon bien-être me donnait vraiment envie de croire que rien ne pressait, même si cela était faux et que je le savais très bien.

-Et puis je serais avec toi pour te protéger.

Alors là, c'était totalement bizarre. Comment ces mots-là pouvaient même sortir de la bouche d'une personne aussi manipulatrice et calculatrice que lui?

-C'est parce que je suis ta seule porte de sortie que tu dis cela, n'est-ce-pas?

-If faut vraiment que j'améliore mon jeu d'acteur, conclu-t-il, un air faussement embarrassé.

C'était comme s'il avait fait exprès de se faire démasquer afin que je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas me manipuler. J'avais crût comprendre qu'il n'agissait que par pure stratégie, mais à ce point, cela devenait un peu extrême,non?

Je jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et je vis la fille à qui j'avais précédemment absorber le sang reprendre ses esprits. Immédiatement elle me fit penser à Nadia, que j'avais perdue. Que vaudrait ma «nouvelle-vie» sans elle? Est-ce-que je voulais vraiment revivre ce qui m'avait sembler comme une éternité de vengeance et de plan machiavélique?

-Et, imaginons qu'au bout de 50 ans, je ne veuilles plus passer de l'autre côté, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passera?

* * *

><p>Je m'engage à poster la suite aussitôt que je le pourrais! Au programme? Des doutes, et un petit saut dans le temps avec une évolution de la relation KatherineCarter!


End file.
